channel_zero_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason
Jason is a character from the fourth season of the horror anthology series Channel Zero. He is played by Nicholas Tucci. Biography Jason was a Tom Hodgson's friend and partner. After Tom and his wife, Jillian, moved to their new house, Jason helped them to renovate. While Jillian renovates the garden, Tom and Jason break down the walls. That night, Jillian and Tom have dinner with Jason and his wife Stephanie. Few days after, Tom and Jillian found a door on the basement wall where there was blank space before. Tom calls Jason over. There are no hinges to remove and the screws are hidden. Jason is sure that there was no door there before, and figures that they should open it. He’s more determined than them to open it, using a sledgehammer but getting nowhere. He takes an ax to it, and they can hear that it's hollow but he's unable to cut through the door. Jason gets a shotgun out of his car, tells the Hodgsons to get to the stairs and cover their ears, and tries to shoot out the lock. They finally succeed in opening the door and find a narrow stairway that leads to yet another locked door with a handprint on it. The lights flicker and go out, and when the Hodgsons find a flashlight, they discover that the knob is loose. The next day, the Hodgsons call in a locksmith to examine the door. He shrugs and leaves without being able to open it. Jason tries to shoot the knob off the second door but has no success. Jason is unable to cut through the door with a power saw, and Jillian sits and stares at the door. Few days later, Jillian drives to Jason's house and asks if it's a bad time. He lets her in and Jillian and asks Jason if Tom is cheating on her. Jason immediately says that he isn't, and Jillian wonders why Tom would sneak out to a house and not tell her about it. In the kitchen, Pretzel Jack’s sneaking. Jason and Jillian hear a strange noise, similar to the one from the Hodgson home. Jason goes out to investigate. There's no one there, and he assumes that something fell. Jason suggests that Jillian ask Tom about Sarah but insists that nothing is going on. He becomes indignant, ridiculing her and making comparisons to her father. He says that Jillian can't blame Tom for something her father did twenty years ago. The lights flicker and in the other room Pretzel Jack picks up a screwdriver. Jason tells Jillian that she's making up the calls, and he says that Jason might be too good for her. Jillian accuses Jason of trying to make her doubt herself, and Jason says that it's bad for her. She insists that Jason reacted when she mentioned Sarah. Pretzel Jack jumps out and attack Jason. The two of them fight but Jack overpowers Jason, stabs him through the hand with a screwdriver, and then jams it into Jason's face and hacks at him wildly. Jillian yells at Jack to stop, and Jack does so. He stands up, stares at her, and then contorts for her. Jack parades out of the room, and Jillian stares at Jason's corpse. Later that night, the police arrived at Jason’s house and were immediately suspicious of Jillian’s explanation of his death. Several days later, Jason's friends and family attend his funeral. Jillian and Tom are among the mourners. Back at the house, Tom looks at photos of him and Jason together. Gallery ' Jason season4.jpg|Jillian, Jason and Tom looking at a new door on the basement wall. Jason (1).jpg|Jason shooting on the door. Jason (2).jpg|Pretzel Jack standing over Jason's corpse. ' References *Part of text is from tvmaze Category:Deceased Category:The Dream Door Category:Characters Category:Jason